The Atlantic Mushroom Empire Kingdom Thingy
After coming to the conclusion that both AE and MK was a model example of :awesome:, and that they shared a thoroughly high regard for their common ally =LOST= preparations for this treaty was begun. It includes a senator clause for the highly competed Aqua Team Senate, in addition to being a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. The Atlantic Mushroom Empire Kingdom Thingy ' Preamble ' This document serves to show the relations that the Atlantic Empire and the Mushroom Kingdom embrace are held in high regard. Each member of each alliance shows each other general good will, and appreciation for the other. Through similar ideals and fruitful relations, both alliances strive for justice together. ' Article I ' Both alliances agree to be respectful to one another in public and private and resolve any disputes through proper diplomatic channels. ' Article II ' Neither alliance shall take military action or engage in espionage against the other; similarly, no financial or military aid may be rendered by either alliance to any party committing hostile action against the other. Both signatories shall pay 150% reparation if an accident occurs. ' Article III ' In the circumstance of an attack upon either signatory the contracting parties agree to defend one another and act as one military cohesive unit. ' Article IV ' Any information gathered by one of the signatories with any potential impact on the security of the other shall be promptly and privately forwarded to them. ' Article V ' Member nations are strongly encouraged to provide assistance, based upon need and the best potential for development, between both alliances. The governments of the signatory alliances are expected to promote this kind of cooperation and encourage their member nations to be involved in it. ' Article VI ' All Atlantic Empire nations hereby oblige themselves to support whoever the Mushroom Kingdom picks as candidate for the Aqua senate. In response, Mushroom Kingdom will quickly and promptly respond anytime to any request of the Atlantic Empire that involves any use of the senate seat in the best interest of the Aqua sphere. ' Article VII ' If an alliance decides to cancel this agreement, it must give the other party 72 hours notice prior to the official cancellation, during which all above articles will be upheld. ' Signed for the Atlantic Empire: ' JoshuaJames - Inner Council AVFC1 - Inner Council fjl - Inner Council Sebastian - Minister of Defense * Cheron Apollyon - Minister of Internal Affairs Sigma - Minister of Foreign Affairs Freedomfight3r - Minister of Finance ' Signed for the Mushroom Kingdom: ' Archon - King Trace - Prince AirMe - High Lord Envoy uaciaut - Diplomat to the Atlantic Empire Uaciauts big screw up When the treaty was publicly displayed, Uaciaut had the nerve to leave Sebastians name out of it. This blatant insult was quickly addressed and the name got on, eventually. However, by the time it was there, the topic had sort of died, and fearing gravedigger warn, Sebastian never got to hail it... Uaciaut apologized by giving Sebastian numerous temp trades. Category:Atlantic Empire